The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a character input control method, and a storage medium.
In an electronic device such as a mobile terminal, characters that have been input can be deleted by a user character by character by pressing a character delete key. When the user wants to delete plural characters in such an electronic device, the user has to press the character delete key plural times. Therefore, there has been a problem that delete operation is annoying for the user. In order to solve this problem, a character processor varies the number of characters to be deleted depending on duration of pressing of the character delete key.